A Grimm Tail
by RandomHobo
Summary: Naruto X Rwby Crossover, (Undergoing Rewrite.)
1. Chapter 1

**A Grimm Tail**

 **A/N: Get the title?! 'A Grimm Tail'? as in, a Grim Tale, but like because tailed beasts and grimms in RWBY and Naruto and it's gonna be grim and- Sorry for the lame title, idk, help.**

 **Mmm a NarutoXRwby crossover… yeaaaah boiiii! Naruto belongs to this dimension, meaning there is no Elemental Nations. In addition, Naruto's team will consist of Sasuke and two other from the Narutoverse. NO PAIRING for anyone BUT Naruto.**

 **Please read the end A/N, need help for this story!**

 **There will be** _ **elements**_ **of Narutoverse like namesake, origin, terms, but eh, you'll see.**

 **In a world consumed and overrun with darkness, one must always make a choice: to be the prey or the predator. Unfortunately, one doesn't always get to pick. NaruXMiniHarem.**

* * *

"Speech"

' _thought'_

 **"Technique/Magic: in use** **"**

' _ **Other Worldly Being/Summon thought'**_

" **Other Worldly Being/Summon speech"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Rwby.**

* * *

 **A Grimm Tail**

 **Chapter One: Tail of the Unfortunate**

* * *

Konoha, the Village of the Leaves, had no ties with the outside world. They were a rural village that had many powerful huntsmen at their disposal. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on one's perspective, they served with no other political agendas and only served themselves.

Humans were the only inhabitants of the village and their traditions were strict and unforgiving. Protect those in the village, help those in the village, and most importantly, love only those _within_ the village. The meaning was not lost at all; at an early age, it was instilled into the younger generation that loving and reproducing with anyone outside of the village was vile and despicable.

Especially Faunas.

It wasn't always like this. Konoha was once accepting of all. No prejudice and no racism existed before _him_.

Orochimaru.

The snake Faunas was hailed as a prodigy as soon as he could walk. Science was his forte but fighting with his Semblance and Aura came a close second. It wasn't long before people saw him in a champion's light.

He took on an apprentice, another snake faunas, by the name of Kabuto. The villagers were quick to accept the silver-haired teen as well. After all, their snake-faunas champion could do no wrong.

They revered him. He commanded the villagers' respect with ease. Eventually the man opened a school in the village, accepting the gifted and most prodigal of students.

It wasn't long before his true self made itself known. The kidnapping and experimenting of all three hundred teens that had entered his school left a horrible and vilified view of faunus.

With his apprentice, Orochimaru was never seen again.

The village authorities never knew what the faunus was searching for; the purpose of the slaughtering, why would he commit such an act? Perhaps he did it out of sick pleasure? They would never know.

Regardless of the sick bastard's reasoning, the village vowed to never trust or accept any Faunus ever again.

All except one person.

Namikaze Minato, the village tribe leader, his father, had committed the ultimate taboo.

Uzumaki Kushina was the fox faunus Namikaze Minato fell in love with. At first, it was held as a secret that the female was a Faunus in fear of the public's reaction. After all, having the village leader loving the one thing that was unacceptable was not looked upon in a favorable light.

All was well, no one suspected a thing about the nature of his mother's _humanity_ , so to speak. Everything without a hitch, Kushina and Minato were able to conceive a child even. Obviously, that's how he, the blonde, came to be.

For a decade and half, life was perfect. Naruto made friends and trained hard, harder than anyone and everyone. Everyone was quick to see that the leader's son was a prodigy among prodigies. They were even delighted more so by the fact that he was 'completely' human.

As soon as he turned Fourteen, his life shifted upside down. The blonde teen had his birthday celebrated in the form of a festival. The night had just started and in the drunken high and haze of happiness, he was kidnapped.

* * *

 **A Grimm Tail**

* * *

"Do you know who I am?" The _person_ tauntingly asked.

Naruto seethed and snarled at what he assumed to be a man. There was no way he could vocalize his answer and the bastard knew it. He was gagged and vertically bounded to what he assumed to be a medical table if the feeling of the cold metallic surface pressed against his back was anything to go by.

"Hmm? I couldn't hear you Naruto… Oh, silly me, let me remove that gag for you…"

Utter disgust was what he felt when the pale-skinned _thing_ in front of him slithered and extended his tongue along his cheek. Naruto trembled and cringed as far away as he could. Even going so far as to choke himself if it could provide any little distance. Still, even he had a limit as to how far he could try and distance himself from the nasty muscular organ that was now slithering all too slowly behind his neck.

As soon as the gag loosened from his mouth, Naruto felt a warm putrid-like feeling rise up through his throat. Immediately, the slight tingling and burning sensation passed as he launched his stomach content out as a projectile. The familiar and unpleasant acidic and bitter taste was all he was left with.

The pale-skinned being laughed- no, _purred_.

"You taste absolutely _delicious_ Naruto."

In response, the blonde teen spat his phlegm at the man. Naruto smirked when his captivator grew an annoyed and angry expression.

A growl reverberated from Naruto's chest and throat.

"I know who you are… Orochimaru…"

It wasn't hard to figure out. There was only on man in the history of his village that conjured such a hated and infamous reputation. His characteristics were heavily detailed, wanted pictures of him was plastered everywhere.

The snake-like grimms coiled around his feet in a hypnotizing manner.

It was obvious.

"Kukuku… I'm glad you're aware-"

"What do you want?!" Naruto cut him off.

Orochimaru tilted his head as if the answer was obvious.

"You."

Disgust filled every pore of Naruto as he assumed the worst.

"You fucking fagget, stay away from me you sick, demented piece of shi-"

"Ah, you misinterpret me child, your body is not only of Uzumaki blood, but also half faunas."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "How did you know about that?!" There were only a select few that knew of his heritage and hybridity. In fact, besides his closest friends, only his parents and godfather knew about that. It wasn't that hard to hide, he had no visible traits whatsoever of his mother's side, none at all. No tail, no claws, no animal ears, not even whiskers.

"Ah, your mother must have not told you… Tell me Naruto, what do you know of the Four Maidens?"

"A myth." Naruto immediately responded. The tale of the Four Maidens was not something he was unfamiliar with. Four young women representing the four seasons visited a hermit. Each maiden bringing something that represented themselves; The first maiden, Winter, encouraged himto meditate and reflect. The second maiden, Spring, brought him fruit and flowers to rejuvenate his garden. The third maiden, Summer, persuaded him to come out of reclusion and embrace the world. And the fourth maiden, Fall, re-taught him to always look on the bright side and be thankful. In exchange, the hermit gave the maidens powers beyond belief.

A fairy tale.

"Ah, but it isn't so… I've researched and delved into the subject. The maidens exist to this very day and age. For fifteen years I've threw myself into this 'fairy tale', which everyone believed… but I've met one."

The blonde teen's eyes widened.

A sinister grin manifested itself on the pale-skinned man's face.

"Oh yes, and her skills? 'Powerful' is an understatement… in fact, I barely escaped with my life. Ah… what an exhilarating experience… indeed it was…"

"What does all this have to do with me?" Naruto gritted his teeth. For the life of him, he couldn't understand what connection he had to do with all this.

The traitorous snake faunus ignored him.

"I pondered something, 'How did they obtain such power? They, as in the Maidens, of course… then it hit me; the one thing people overlook. the hermit." His eyes focused on the blonde. "For the longest time, I thought your mother would hold the answer-" The snake-faunus batted the spit away Naruto had just spat at him.

Naruto seethed and pulled against his restraints viciously and roared, "IF YOU SO MUCH AS THINK ABOUT MY MOTHER I WILL END YOU!"

Orochimaru held a placating hand up and chuckled.

"Do not fret my dear child, this is the reason you're in captivity, not your mother." He ignored the snarling visage of his hostage and continued. "As I was saying, I truly believed your mother would hold the answer to my problems but it was to no avail. Perhaps it was dormant? But she was in adulthood and showed no signs of overbearing power. I had reached my wits end, I had frustrated every avenue repeatedly, I gave up… until you were born. An idea struck me, what was to say the hermit couldn't pass on his own powers to his offspring? Whereas the maidens transferred their powers to girls who barely reached the age of adolescence, I believed that the hermit could only transfer his power to males that were his offsprings… Do you know what the Hermit's name was?"

"Uzumaki Kuruma."

Naruto paled.

" _Yes…_ " Orochimaru hissed sensually, "That's right Naruto… if what I theorize is correct, then you have the power of the fabled hermit coursing through your veins and if you do…" Orochimaru shuddered with pleasure. "Then _you're mine_."

"Now!" Orochimaru clasped his hand like an excited child. "Let us begin!"

* * *

 **Two Years Later**

* * *

A form slumped down in the corner of his cell. His blonde hair was now a wild mane and extended all the way down to the middle of his back. After two years of starvation and sleepless nights, his face had sunk in, giving him a malnourished look and heavy bags had manifested right under his once bright and cerulean eyes.

His nails had grown out so far, it had started to curl itself. His six foot frame that was once compact with muscle had shrunk with no nourishment and atrophy taking its course. His 84.4 (186 lbs) kg had decreased to scrawny and scant 58.9 kg (130 lbs).

He idly wondered when, not _if_ , he would ever get the chance to cut his hair again, he most certainly did not like the long hair look that he was currently adorning. The reason why he said when and not _if_ was because he knew his friends would come. There was no question or doubt about it. They were a team and he would never lose hope-

"Oi, Uzumaki, get up. You know what's gonna happen, it's routine by now."

Naruto didn't budge. He most definitely knew the routine. Whether he got up or not didn't matter; he was still going to get the kick from the guard-

Naruto grunted as he felt the sharp blow land in his now cracked ribs.

' _Ah, there it is…'_

"I'm not gonna tell you again," The guard warned. "Now get up or I'll-"

 _ **BOOM**_!

A large clump of debris crashed against the guard and sent him flying.

And there stood in all their glory, his three closest friends.

Naruto smirked. Though his voice was hoarse from not talking for a long time, he couldn't help the teasing tone his raspy voice took.

"What took you so long?"

* * *

 **A Grimm Tail**

* * *

The echoing footsteps of four teens reverberated throughout the dark cave they were sprinting in. the only light that was provided was the exit of the cave that seemed to be glowing with promise of safety.

' _Yes! We can make it-'_

Naruto cursed as a bullet grazed his leg. However, that did little to slow the blonde down. In fact, it only served to urge the teen to move even faster. It was only until a dust-enhanced bullet firmly planting itself into the back of his knee did the whiskered teen stop. Normally, he would've been fine and pushed through it but the past two years were not exactly kind to him and his state of being physically had long since diminished.

"Fucking shit!"

"Naruto!" A raven-haired teen shouted back at him. "Hurry up!"

"I know teme!" Naruto snarled. "For fucks sake, give me a few seconds, will ya guys?!"

The shortest of the group, a red-haired teen with a gourd on his back nodded and turned. A giant gourd on his back rumbled slightly before the cork holding the contents had burst off with sand erupting from the container. The sentient-like sand began making its way to stop the followers and grimms.

Sasuke sighed and turned, he reached for his weapon, the infamous sword called Kusanagai. Unsheathing it, the black-haired teen pointed at the group of pursuers behind the blonde. He quickly slashed three arcs of fire that passed over the crouched form of his blonde friend.

Said blonde friend gritted his teeth and dug his finger into his wound and ripped out the bullet. He knew it would be silly to not use _it_ , after all, he could only ask so much of his friends. It was decided, after this moment, he would never use the bastard's curse again.

' _One time, I'll use the power he gave me for the first and last time…'_

He grunted as his he placed a finger over the wound. Black lightning erupted along his appendage to the wound, successfully cauterizing it. He ripped off a piece of his shirt sleeve and tied it over his knee.

He unsteadily got to his feet and began hobbling to his friends. He chanced a look over his shoulder and found himself cursing once more. The taijitus, smaller versions of the King Taijitsus- yet still very large, gained distance.

' _Shit! We won't make it in time at this rate!'_

"Sai!" Naruto shouted.

"I am almost finished!" The pale-skinned, dark haired and eyed teen answered. Sai completed the finishing touches on the large scroll he used as a canvas. An inky tiger came to life and immediately, the animal began a sprint past the two slashing and sand-wielding teens towards the unsteady blonde.

Naruto tensed and tried jumping to saddle himself on the tiger but failed miserably due to the fact that fatigue, injury, and being dehydrated for several days. So he settled with being carried in the maws of his comrade's tiger.

' _Maaan,'_ Naruto internally cried, _'They're never gonna let me live this down…'_

The tiger then began a sprint back toward its creator with the blonde in mouth. Naruto shouted at the two in front of him.

"Let's go!"

Sasuke and Gaara nodded, heeding their friend's word, they retreated with their respective weapons and equipment. Or, in Gaara's case, sand.

Naruto looked back and smirked at the yellow snake-like eyes that were brimming with anger. Suddenly, the gang of four was out of sight to the yellow-eyed person. Snake-like grimms retracted back into the cave, as if the light would burn their very essence.

The angry visage of the pale being's face morphed into a sickeningly sweet and sinister smile.

"Kukuku… how much longer will you be able to run from me…"

* * *

 **A Grimm Tail**

* * *

They spent half a day running away before they finally came to a stop. Sai was the first one to pass out as they came to a rest. Along with him, the summoned tiger disappeared in a spray of black ink, successfully dropping the blonde it was once carrying.

A pained grunt came as the blonde as he rubbed his buttocks.

"Damn it…"

Sasuke decided to finally speak

"You have whiskers now."

Naruto ignored him.

"How much longer 'til we get home?"

"A month." Gaara answered.

"A MONTH?!" Naruto exploded before wheezing out in coughs.

"You're basically crippled for now, and Sai's most definitely exhausted his aura. We need to help you recover anyways." Sasuke answered smoothly.

The whiskered blonde groaned. "Where are we?"

"Far west of Konoha; uncharted territory." Gaara answered.

"How are my parents…?" Naruto asked tiredly. At the redhead's and raven-haired's shared look he caught, the whiskered boy grew suspicious and sent them a narrowed gaze. "Tell me."

At Gaara's nod, Sasuke took that as an affirmative to 'spill the beans'. The Uchiha heir took a deep breath. "We're suspecting Orochimaru, as all evidence points towards him, but information had gotten out that your mother was not fully human. The villagers now know that you're technically a half faunus and your mother is a fox faunus."

As soon as Naruto disappeared, Information had spread like wildfire. Orochimaru didn't try to hide the fact that he took the once-loved blonde. In fact, he didn't hide it at all, the faunus took credit for the kidnapping. The day after, the traitorous faunus had dropped hundreds of paper that had showed Kushina's genetic makeup. The villagers were not happy when they found out that Uzumaki Kushina's origin was different from the villagers' own.

What was once adoration and admiration quickly turned into hatred and prejudice. Unrest grew within the villagers, some of the braver ones acted, throwing spoiled food at the abode Minato and Kushina stayed in.

"Fuck!" Naruto swore loudly, "We need to get back to Konoha, now!"

Gaara looked unsure as to how to respond while Sasuke looked a bit hesitant. When the team of three was assigned this mission, they were sent to take Naruto away, to never return to the village. The Hokage and his wife wanted their son to go somewhere he had a chance at a quality of life. They wanted their son to go to Vale or perhaps Vacuo, somewhere but the village.

"Naruto… maybe…" Sasuke cleared his throat. "Maybe we shouldn't go back?"

The whiskered blonde directed a furious gaze at one of his best friends. For the first time, he noticed how they all looked as he focued his gaze on them. Their hair had grown out and the look began becoming scraggly, signs of not shaving for a while were showing as they had the beginnings of facial hair growing out.

"Sasuke."

The aforementioned teen flinched.

Naruto spoke lowly, "How long did it take for you to find me."

It wasn't a question.

"Naruto, you have to understand, we had no backing when we began searching for you, no resources at all. The mission was practically covert in its entirety. We worked ourselves to the bone day in and day out-"

"God damn it Sasuke!" Naruto snarled, "Tell me how long it fucking took!"

Gaara decided to step in, seeing as how the raven-haired teen was looking more and more miserable by the second.

"We've been gone for three months."

"No!" Naruto hissed. He rounded his fury on his other conscious friend and shouted. "Why would you come for me?! You guys should've stayed back in the fucking village!"

"And do what exactly? Forget about you!?" Sasuke demanded.

"YES! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU SHOULD'VE DONE! I TRUSTED YOU GUYS TO MAKE THE RIGHT DECISION! YOU GUYS SHOULD'VE KNOWN TO MAKE THE RIGHT DECISION!" Naruto dug at his hair in frustration as his aura fluctuated angrily.

Gaara stepped up once more to placate his friend with reasoning only to falter as Naruto's _crimson_ eyes focused on him. Red aura began seeping out. The half-faunus began standing up when the sense of vertigo hit him. Coupled with being malnourished for the last two years in addition to being exhausted physically and mentally, it came as no surprise when he started falling backwards losing consciousness.

As he fell, Naruto knew there was only one person who was responsible for all this.

Orochimaru.

* * *

 **A Grimm Tail**

* * *

 **A/N: and there's the prologue/chapter one. Next chappie will be including a timeskip… a very large one. It'll be the introduction to Naruto's team into Beacon, hopefully.**

 **Sai's last name will be Xin, for the sake of team name that I came up with (Nexus:Nxus). Uh, if anyone can give me a team name with their last OR first names… that'd be pretty cool. All Rwby team name has a connection with color some way but I couldn't come up with a team name with their four names, last or first.**

 **Expect a different Naruto.**

 **Chapter lengths will probably hover around 3k to 5k.**

 **UHHHH, weapon for Naruto? I'm open to most anything! Something with chains? Idk heeeelp.**

 **Semblance will also be revolving around black lightning. And something else was obviously hinted also.**

 **Pairing? Harem.**

 **Pyrrah, Yang, Blake, and Ruby are in.**

 **Not for sure.**

 **Review PLEASE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Grimm Tail**

 **In a world consumed and overrun with darkness, one must always make a choice: to be the prey or the predator. Unfortunately, one doesn't always get to pick. NaruXMiniHarem.**

 **To the Reviewers:**

 **Aimlessamo: What aspects didn't you like? And updates will be every two to three weeks.**

 **Kingnarutoxqueenkushina: Yes m'lady (Spoke in peasant voice.)**

 **Elchabon: I have no idea what you're saying because i dont speak spanish lol. Thank you for the review, flame or not.**

 **Reader who stuck up for me. THANK YOU, i dunno who you are but you're kind! and dont worry about the flames, they make my review count higher soooo :D Also thank you DwightScarn for sticking up for me! :D**

 **Shattering: Welp, thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

 **I'm not going to be responding to all reviews but know i appreciate ALL your inputs, thank you guys! i'm only replying to the ones who i need to feel addressed, i'll be responding to your reviews personally next time!**

* * *

"Speech"

' _Thought'_

" **Technique/Magic/Semblance: In use.** **"**

' _ **Other Worldly Being/Summon thought.'**_

" **Other Worldly Being/Summon speech"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story... right? i think, i dunno if i have legal work to go through...**

* * *

 **A Grimm Tail**

 **Chapter Two: Tail of Hauntings**

* * *

Sai opened his eyes and blinked away the bleariness. He sat up wearily and looked gave a cursory look around to see that they were still in the forest.

He closed his eyes and checked how much Aura he had in his… 'tank', so to speak, and frowned. He roughly estimated that he had about a quarter of his Aura recovered.

"Pretty Boy? Happy Boy?" Sai called out rather pleasantly.

'Pretty Boy', also known as Sasuke, seemingly dropped down from nowhere. "Quit your yapping you idiot."

Likewise, the redhead dubbed 'Happy Boy', Gaara floated ominously from behind a tree. "Yes?"

"Where is dickless?"

In unison, the two nicknamed teens pointed at the sleeping form of a blonde.

"Dickless is probably angry and still wanting to return home, correct?"

"You don't even know the half of it." Sasuke muttered.

Gaara sighed, "It is to be expected. Though, I don't think the Hokage would appreciate disobeying his orders."

Sai simply smiled while Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Even though the Hokage wanted us to take Naruto and run away," The raven-haired teen jerked a thumb to the unconscious blonde, "this idiot would come running right back."

"We can keep knocking him out until we're far enough." Sai offered, still adorning that same and unnatural smile.

"And who's gonna do that?" Sasuke scoffed, though he loathed to admit it, Naruto was by far the strongest warrior they've ever seen at their age. At the age of 15, Naruto was on par with the likes of Kakashi, his brother Itachi, and Shisui.

Gaara raised a hairless eyebrow. "You do not think we can defeat Naruto at our current stage? Or, at the very least, match him?"

For one of the few rare times, Sai lost his smile and frowned as he looked inquisitively at the Uchiha.

Sasuke, Sai, and Gaara trained hard every minute for their friend, hoping one day they could rescue the half-faunus. Believing that, they broke limbs, sweated, bled, and had shed tears to get where they were in skill and power.

"Naruto unlocked his Aura." Sasuke finally spoke, causing the palest of the three's eyes to widen to comical degrees. Gaara recalled the memory of the blood-red eyes that he had saw and shuddered minutely.

All three conscious teen turned to the downed boy. The reason for such a reaction was because…

Naruto never had Aura.

At least, not since the time he's been in the village his whole life.

It baffled everyone as to why the prodigal blonde could not unlock his Aura. Not that it mattered, the blonde was still faster and stronger than everyone. People who looked down on him for not possessing what every warrior should have quickly reversed their opinion when Naruto was still damn unbeatable.

That changed until several hours ago, Sasuke had felt it, he didn't see it simply because he was fending off the pursuers, but it was the only flare of aura that he wasn't familiar with. There was the off chance that it could've been their enemy but he doubted it. The source of unfamiliar aura was closest to him, and the most plausible explanation would be Naruto.

"His Semblance, did you see it?" Sai and Gaara asked in unison.

Out of the three, Sasuke was the only one who could sense Aura. Though he could only sense large amounts of Aura. It wasn't much but it was something.

The aforementioned male shook his head, "No, I was too occupied with holding off the Grimms and the henchmen. But yesterday, while you were unconscious Sai, Gaara and I saw something when Naruto grew angry." Sasuke's voice faltered at the memory. "I-I don't know what it was but I think it was a physical manifestation of his aura-"

Naruto's groan suddenly interrupted the discussion among his friends.

"Ughh…"

The blonde sat up and held his head for a moment while muttering a string of curses. Deciding that his headache wasn't going to subside, he looked up to see anxious and nervous expressions on his friend's face.

"Oh ease up you pansies." Naruto rolled his eyes.

The tension dissipated almost instantly.

Sai observed his reunited-and-now-conscious friend before speaking.

"Dickless, you have whiskers."

"First time talking to this clown and he still calls me 'dickless' and the first thing he talks about are the damn whiskers." Naruto grumbled.

Amused expressions crossed the three non-faunus beings.

Sasuke smirked, "I'm glad you haven't lost your humor."

Ignoring his friend's words temporarily, Naruto decided to steer the conversation another direction.

"Where's the nearest city or village." The blonde asked.

Gaara raised another hairless eyebrow, "You do not wish to return home?"

"I need to get a freaking haircut," Naruto glared at his incredibly long and messy hair before continuing. "Then I need to stock up on supplies and then we'll go." He glared at his three companions. "No arguments, I don't care what my father said, we're not running away." At their nods he let out a breath of weariness.

"Food?"

Immediately, a tomato was thrown at him.

Naruto brightened with faux happiness. "Thanks Sasuke, I really appreciate this scrumptious and nutritious veggie!"

His expression then darkened.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU THOUGHT I'D SAY? YOU FUCKING TURD! IF I DON'T GET SOME REAL FUCKING FOOD, I WILL FORCE MY FIST SEVERAL KILOMETERS UP YOUR PALE ASSHOLE-"

* * *

 **A Grimm Tail**

* * *

After placating Naruto with some fish, albeit slightly burnt, they began moving to a small city named Ravensdale to get some supplies for the blonde and themselves.

Travelling for the majority of the day, the quartet decided to make camp for the night. They had tents, but they were too exhausted to set up the temporary housing. They opted just to sleep in their sleeping bag by the campfire. Naruto tried volunteering for the first watch but his friends quickly hushed him down.

"Pretty boy will take first watch, then Happy One, then I." Sai had announced before promptly going to sleep.

Before Naruto could protest, everyone went on their way.

Gaara nodded and began climbing a tree with the help of his sand. Picking a thick branch, He stood and slept.

Yes, he slept while _standing_.

Naruto sighed and went to go sit on a log. Sleep would not come to him and he just wanted to relax under the moon. Soon he was joined by the teen dubbed as 'Pretty Boy'.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Naruto glanced at the Uchiha. Judging by the serious, slightly nervous, and slightly uncomfortable look on his raven-haired friend's face, the blonde knew what he was asking.

His captivity of two years.

Naruto leaned back and supported himself with his hands while looking up at the night sky.

"Honestly? I don't want to…" At Sasuke's nod, the two returned to companionable silence before Naruto sighed.

"But I probably should."

Sasuke's attention immediately returned the blonde faunus. The raven-haired teen tried speaking quickly.

"Naruto, you don't have to-"

"Nah, it's cool teme, I should probably get it off my chest anyways…"

* * *

 **A Grimm Tail**

* * *

It took several days before they reached Ravensdale, a small yet lively city. The first thing Naruto and co. did was take a quick bath at the river near town.

Immediately after, he decided to get a much needed haircut and stock up on some weapons.

Naruto told the three of his plans when Gaara decided to chime in.

"Sai and I will acquire the weaponry."

"Yes, Happy Boy and I shall get the weapons for you, Dickless."

Naruto nodded while Gaara's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the nickname and needless comment.

"Alright then, after you guys are done, we'll meet back here and leave at sunset. Sasuke, you're with me."

"Dickless, why must we meet back here? Why not rest somewhere comfortable?"

"Between the four of us, and when I say that, I _actually_ mean the three of you guys, how much Lien do we have between us? No, this'll be like the mission we took to Nami; bare necessities only and comfort of sleep doesn't fall under what we need." Naruto explained. "And to answer your other question, if Ravensdale is a three night travel from Konoha like you guys said, when we get home, I want to get in unseen and the cover of the night should help with that. Be ready to dress warm and if you have no clothes, acquire it, it's going to be a bit chilly."

Gaara and Sai nodded with a slightly disgruntled demeanor; sometimes their blonde leader was a brutal but necessary slave driver. The monotonous redhead and the pale eerily-smiling teen departed after receiving the order.

"Hn… why do I get the worst job?"

"I just want to hang out with an ol' pal of mine!" At Sasuke's deadpanned stare, Naruto relented."… and I don't have any lien." Naruto admitted rather proudly as he walked off to find a decent haircutting place.

"Of course," Sasuke muttered as he trudged after the blonde bastard.

Gaara and Sai must've been walking fast because they weren't in sight by the time Naruto rounded the corner. That, or Gaara was running away from Sai's incessantly annoying- but sometimes funny- remarks. A bit disappointed, the blonde faunus began slowing down; he wanted to see the palest of his friends bother the red-head of their group. Naruto continued his slow stroll until Sasuke caught up with him. The blonde sent a sidelong glance to his raven-haired friend after several minutes of walking.

"Are you gay?"

A choking noise was emitted.

"No- What kind of- What the hell man?! Why would you say some shit like that?!" Sasuke practically snarled.

A jovial laugh and boisterous laugh escaped the blue-eyed blonde, "I was kidding, sheesh!" He stared ahead on the path and continued speaking. "Though, this makes it easier for you, right?"

Sasuke's posture went slightly rigid for briefest of seconds before it returned to its original posture.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dobe."

The half-faunus rolled his eyes. The whole time the group of four had been traveling, Naruto could feel Sasuke's eyes burning holes into him. Ever since the night Naruto told him what had went down during his imprisonment, he could practically feel the worry oozing off his friend.

"Well either you're gay, or you have a staring problem."

"Ridiculous."

Naruto mentally sighed; time to stop the façade, both his and Sasuke's.

"Sasuke." Naruto stopped moving and faced his friend. "Don't worry about it," he gestured towards himself. "I'm still the same ol' me."

Again, the raven haired companion turned to deny any form of insinuations his blonde friend was implying but looking at the eyes of his squad leader and friend, Sasuke knew the jig was up.

Frustration leaked into the raven-haired teen's voice. "But you shouldn't be okay or normal Naruto! The things that happened would have traumatized and scarred anyone! I don't care if you're a prodigy or whatever! That bastard is _sick_ and _twisted_!" Sasuke practically hissed the last part.

Sighing, Naruto dug his hands into his pockets and began walking towards town with his shoulders slightly slumped. Sasuke was about to call out his friend when he heard it. Naruto's voice was soft, faint, and hoarse with emotions, it was quiet so Sasuke didn't know if he was meant to hear it but he did.

"I _am_ scarred… this is how I cope."

* * *

 **A Grimm Tail**

* * *

The rest of the trip was spent in silence. Naruto received his haircut and sulked at the result of it. It was way too short for his liking.

A stray thought crossed his mind, maybe his mother could fix it when he got home. Thinking about his village, he wondered what he and his family were to do.

Perhaps a leave of absence…

Permanently?

To be honest, he hoped his father and mother had the sense to leave the village while they could. It would probably be better if they weren't around. There was no doubt in Naruto's mind that that tension would be at an all-time high right now if they, the villagers, hadn't acted on it by now.

Hopefully his godfather could do something to placate the villagers. If what Sasuke had said was true, then perhaps the old sage would be back home by now. If Sasuke, Gaara, and Sai were in the village protecting his parents, he had no doubt they would be safe presently.

That wasn't to say his parents couldn't protect themselves, but their love for the village was so unmatched it was damn near inconceivable to Naruto. They would never fight back against the people and place they grew to love. However, with the heirs of Uchiha and Xin backing the village leader, the villagers wouldn't do anything too rash.

That's what he thought, anyways.

Especially with Gaara standing around liked the crazed maniac everyone believed him to be.

That, however, was long ago and a tale for another time.

The clans that held up the name of 'Uchiha' and 'Xin' were powerful. As they should be, as two of the three founding clans of Konoha, they were entitled to some prestige and power. The fact that the heirs of the prestigious clans were on the same team as the village leader's son and adding to the fact that they were all as close-knitted as peas in a pod proved difficult for anyone to apply direct and physical harm on the leader and his spouse.

Naruto sighed; that was the reason he had gotten so angry at Sasuke and Gaara. He would've been angry at Sai but the oddball teen was knocked out so Naruto sort of forgot about him. The logical side of him knew that it was unreasonable to be angry at his friends for not staying there to protect his parents but Naruto couldn't really control his illogical side, namely his feelings.

Returning to the clearing they had set up camp in, Naruto wasn't surprised to see Gaara and Sai already sitting down at various places. Unlike last time they slept, the teens had set up their own three tents.

Naruto didn't have one.

' _Well, gotta fix that.'_ He was going to try and get his good night sleep tonight, he observed his friends in the clearing.

Gaara sitting on his sand.

Sai sitting against a tree while painting something on his personal canvas.

Sasuke followed silently, still opting to not speak.

It wasn't later in the day until Naruto decided to speak to his friends.

"I'm sorry."

Sai sent him a curious expression. "What for?"

Naruto drew in a deep breath and exhaled.

"I'm sorry for lashing out at everyone when I should've thanked you guys. I was so caught up in my feelings and emotions, I became illogical, irrational, and angry. My judgment and thought process were clouded with negativity. I understand why you listened to my parents and though I wish you guys heeded to my wants, I understand why you came to rescue me…" His serious countenance disappeared with a slight smirk. "After all, I am that awesome right?"

Sasuke scoffed with a small smirk of his own while Gaara had an amused twitch on the corner of his lips. Sai seemed a bit confused. They did not rescue him because he was awesome, it was because he was their closest friend. Perhaps he should clear that up, after all, he had read that-

"Anyways," Naruto continued. "I'm sorry and I'm thankful to you guys for coming to save my sorry ass hide… could you guys forgive me?"

Gaara shrugged. "I was never angry to begin with, so nothing to forgive."

"That's because you can't feel emotions, Gaara." Naruto pointed out with a small smile. "Still, thank you."

Gaara gave that same twitch.

Sai chimed in. "I would just like to point out that we did not save you because you are 'awesome', Dickless, but rather out of obligation. Because of you declaring us as your best friends, we are forced to save you, correct? That's what I read; that best friends will do nearly anything for each other."

Naruto sighed. "Love you too Sai."

Sai frowned. "I hope you are talking of the familial love, not in the romantic sense, for I do not orient myself sexually that way. Perhaps Pretty Boy or Happy Boy are better suited for your homosexual needs-"

"Okay, _enough_ of that," Naruto interrupted, struggling to hold back his laugh at Sasuke's and Gaara's irritated and disgusted expressions. Successful in abating his laugh, Naruto directed his gaze to his final friend that hasn't spoke yet.

"What Dobe?" Sasuke sent him a challenging look, "I just want you around so I could show you who truly is the strongest of our generation."

Naruto smirked and was about respond when Sai had cut in.

"But you are not the strongest, in fact, out of us four, you are the weakest." Sai smiled with his all-too familiar eeriness.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the only boy with a paler skin complexion than himself. "I could kick your ass any day of the weak you pale freak."

"That is false, I can fly; you would never be able to hit me." Sai stated matter-of-factly.

Gaara and Naruto nodded. The palest of the four did have the ability to create anything that he could draw, and that included birds.

And flying was a pretty good advantageous ability.

"Not forever, and as soon as soon as you come down, I'd cut you up into a million pieces." Sasuke said darkly, glowering at the constantly smiling boy. The Uchiha then turned at Gaara and Naruto.

"And what are you two nodding for?! You idiots would get slaughtered if you were to go against me."

Gaara crossed his arms. "I would not lose to anyone, much less you."

Naruto yawned, scratched his belly and ignored everyone.

Sai, feeling slightly left out due to the fact that he wasn't being addressed anymore, turned to the redhead, "Actually, you might be the weakest of us all."

Gaara narrowed his gaze while Sasuke smirked arrogantly; glad that his name wasn't the only one in the running for the weakest.

Though the redhead's voice was always dead, it carried a dangerous edge to it when he spoke.

"I could kill you all in the matter of seconds."

"That is false." Sai claimed matter-of-factly once more. Naruto noted that the particular haughty, yet emotionless voice was seemingly Sai's only way of speech.

"Do you want me to prove that?" Gaara asked darkly.

"I am just referring to the fact when you tried to kill Naruto and he bested you quite easily-"

"Didn't you try and assassinate him in his sleep?" Sasuke interrupted.

"I did."

"Yet he's still alive." Sasuke said pointedly.

"If you are trying to insinuate the fact that I failed my assigned mission from the underground black ops' leader's mission, I'll have you know that at least I didn't fail in killing Naruto while I outnumbered him five to one."

Gaara nodded in agreement. "That was indeed a major fail."

A scowl and massive glare was sent towards the redhead and paler-than-himself teen.

"How?! Sai literally fucked up killing a sleeping target!"

The redhead looked at the two thoughtfully.

"I don't know. You two lost when the situation was advantageous to you. I lost in a one on one situation, so my loss was by far the least humiliating." He turned directly to Sasuke. "Out of curiosity, what happened to your team- what was it called again? It was some sort of bird-"

"Penguin, his team was called Penguin." Naruto confirmed straight faced as ever.

The charcoal-eyed Uchiha glared at his blonde friend. "It was _hawk_! And they're still hospitalized!" Sasuke hissed. Turning to the smallest of them, Gaara, The Uchiha heir narrowed his eyes. "And your loss happened when Naruto was practically dead!"

"If we really wish to find out which one of us is the weakest, we should ask the only unbiased one of us all."

As one, the three teens participating in the discussion of who was the strongest- or weakest, depending on one's perspective. Naruto sighed.

"I'm gonna sleep."

"No, you are not to leave. End this matter of important discussion." Gaara stated.

"Dobe, he's right, you have to end this once and for all." Sasuke agreed annoyingly.

"I find it interesting and quite odd that you two would be so eager to find out that you're both weaker than I am." Sai addressed the redhead and his fellow raven-haired teen with the same infuriating smile.

"For the last time." Sasuke scowled. "You're the biggest failure-"

"LOOK EVERYONE," Naruto shouted. "I AM GOING TO SLEEP, I'M MALNOURISHED AND TIRED, I NEED MY REST AND SO HELP ME GOD IF YOU DON'T LET ME REST I WILL PERSONALLY REPEAT THE ASS BEATING I'VE HANDED TO EACH OF YOU PERSONALLY." Naruto stomped into the tent and zipped the entrance down.

Silence reigned amongst the three remaining teens.

"Is someone going to tell him he's in the wrong tent?"

"Well he isn't in my tent." Sasuke shrugged.

"Neither mine." Gaara said.

Sai, for the first time, paled even more so than he already was. "Is this his way of saying he wants to… procreate with me?"

Gaara nodded. "Indeed."

Sasuke shook his head and scowled. _'I'm with a bunch of idiots.'_ He headed towards his own tent. "Good luck Sai, make sure to use protection."

Gaara said nothing as he glided to his own tent on a base of sand. Sand erupted from the gourd of the small teen's to form a giant sand cocoon around his tent, effectively sealing it off from anyone entering.

Sai stood unsurely for several moments before a determined face crossed his visage. He strode towards his tent in which Naruto was currently inhabiting.

 _ **Ziiiip!**_

…

…

…

"What did I say about whoever bothering me to- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING SAI?! PUT YOUR GOD DAMN PANTS BACK ON YOU STUPID FUCKING HOMO-"

"This is what you wanted!" The voice of Sai's argued.

In the next tent over, Sasuke snickered.

However, his snickering slowly quieted as silence once again reigned from Sai's tent.

 _ **Ziiiiiiip**_.

Sasuke's face slowly became horrified as the zipper of his entrance opened, revealing a stark naked body paler than his own entered that only belonged to one other socially awkward teen.

"S-Sai!" Sasuke choked out. "What in God's name are you doing?!"

"Naruto nearly killed me, Gaara's tent is cocooned off, your tent was the only viable option for me to rest in."

"I don't care if my tent was the last one in the whole world! Go sleep outside!" Sasuke nearly shouted.

"No."

"I swear on the clan of Uchiha, I will _end_ you!"

"You cannot."

The Uchiha heir gritted his teeth. " _Get. Out._ "

Sai seemed like he actually pondered the statement before smiling once more.

"No, I don't think so, goodnight-"

"THAT'S IT!" Sasuke lunged.

* * *

 **A Grimm Tail**

* * *

Gaara cautiously peeked his head out from his sandy safe haven. Deeming it clear and safe to walk out, the short teen split the sand with a wave of his hand and stepped out of his cocoon.

He slowly and carefully crept forward. He went to the Sai's tent in which Naruto was residing in. he unzipped it partially just enough to see if there were occupant or occupants in the tent. The sand using teen frowned when he noted that no one was in the tent.

"Good morning Happy One!"

If Gaara was any other man, he probably would have shouted in fear at the sudden invasion of privacy that came in the form of a pale yet heavily bruised-and-smiling face.

"What happened to you?" Gaara inquired monotonously.

A raven-haired teen walked out with an annoyed expression on his face.

"The idiot tried sleeping with me."

"Did he succeed?"

"…"

"I did." Sai cheerfully answered.

"No." Sasuke stated flatly.

Gaara sighed. "Has anyone seen Naruto?"

* * *

 **A Grimm Tail**

* * *

Utter exhaustion couldn't even come close to describing what Naruto was feeling.

Sleep has not been coming to him and he was feeling the effects. Worry for his parents, nightmares, cold sweat, phantom pains were wreaking havoc on his psyche and he hid it at all times to prevent the worry that his friends would surely feel if he showed as much a twitch of unease or agitation.

Yes, he made sure to hide all signs of his negativity at all times.

Except at night.

The things that plagued Naruto's mind, plagued him heavily when he closed his eyes. Details of his life for the past two years kept resurfacing vividly.

Every time he closed his eyes, the sick visage of the snake-faunus loomed in his conscious. A sickening shiver made its way over Naruto's whole body.

Hence the reason he was a mile away from camp and rigorously training.

Well, he _was_ training rigorously

He panted heavily.

"Damn, this used to be a warm up for me." He groaned as he slumped against a large tree stump. This was so easy to him years ago.

Hell, he could've done this easy when he was a child.

 _ **Grrr…**_

Naruto glanced at the large Ursa flanked by two Beowolves. The blonde sighed and began stretching while flexing his hands.

Perhaps now would be a good time to use his natural semblance.

* * *

 **A Grimm Tail**

* * *

 **A/N: And end chapter two.**

 **So a touch of darkness on Naruto's psyche was introduced. Along with a brief look into the team's history and how they met, of course, this is going to be expanded upon later so no worries.**

 **Anyone has a guess as to what Naruto's semblance is?**

 **There was very big hint that pointed to something for Naruto's capability btw.**

 **Anyways, vote for pairings? :D**


End file.
